Research projected for the coming year will include the continuation of studies of the enzyme mechanisms of DNA synthesis, the role of templates and primers, and changes in DNA polymerase activity during development. Other topics to be investigated will include enzymes synthesizing purine ribonucleotides and also those taking part in nucleotide synthesis by phosphate transfer.